Toa Xaraki
Toa Xakari Toa Xakari are retired toa from three different Squads. (see history) Toa Xakari were retired toa called back to duty by the Order of Mata Nui. The toa were transported to an alterante realm called Xaka Nui, were they found the matoran to be peacefull and happy. Confused, the toa decided to investigate and learned of a mysterious mythic titan known as Xeminesx who was imprisoned in protodermis 700,000,000,000 years before the main storyline cannon. They soon learn that two matoran Pokann and Loso accidentally free him. The toa then must fight him and his minions for two greatest masks ever created. ' '''History' ' Personal History' Unknown period of yrs. before main storyline: Mask of Angels and Mask of Darkness Created. 500,000,000,000 yrs.: Toa teams of Kolamas I, Kolamas II, and Kolamas IV sent to protect Realm of creation. 100,000,000,000 yrs.: Kolamas IV employed under Karzahni. 50,000,000,000 yrs: Kolamas IV turn Evil due to Karzahni and fight to posess the Mask Of Darkness and to destroy the mask of Angels. 49,000,000,300 yrs.:'''Kolmas IV defeated by two other toa teams and are freed from Karzahni. '''49,000,000,300-000 yrs.: Debate to destroy evil mask. 49,000,000,000 yrs.: Toa Makuta steals mask and makes weaker duplicate the mask of Shadows.Then returns it. 49,900,000,000 yrs.: Makuta secrcetly kills 3 of Kolamas IV, 4 members of Kolamas i, and 3 members of Kolamas II and tells the other toa they died on a mission. ' 40,000,000,000 yrs.:' Makuta quits toa teams and forces his ally Toa Mata Nui to resign as well. 30,000,000,000 yrs.: Toa Retire 'List of Toa Team Members' Kolamas I Toa Saren: Surving member-Toa Saren Was leader of team Kolamas I. He is stern and noble. When Mata Nui fell in deep slumber, his spirit was transfered into sarens body. Saren wore Kanohi Kalaomka the mask of control wich allowed him to control his enemies or allies, but only for good. toa Saren was the oldest toa ever created. He know wares Kanohi Mata the mask of Good originally worn by Mata Nui himself. His Element is Air, allowing him to fly at will and move at a high speed. Toa Saren created the mask of time shortly after he retired( It was stolen by Makuta.). Toa Karena: Deceased- A skilled inventor and a quick thinker. Karena was the youngest of the Kolamas I team. She wore the kanohi Latuva '' Mask of Purity and could use it to turn anyone to a pure hearted person. Her toa element was Ice. She was killed by Makuta Shortly after she invented the mask of dimesion now worn by Brutaka. '''Toa Eisra': Surviving Member-Powerful and sasy, Eisrah wore Kanohi Butarous '' Mask of Courage. Her Toa element is Earth. She was at first shy, But when she found her love, Toa gurnok dead, she became rough and didn't trust anyone and doesn't to this day. Eisra became known as Visorak Slayer 2 years after retire ment when she became an army general who Fought visorak for sport. She is the Oldest Female Toa. When She was in the middle of her retirement, She adopted a new identity, Toa Gurnoka as a tribute to Gurnok to fight with a new squad Altomars against the G.A.N.U.L.O.K.S.A.( Gruplas Antrozek Unalas Lewa Ox arf Kadew Saqu Antorm) Cult. '''Toa Pupoo': deceased-spirited and humble, Pupoo was a tone toa. He was known for " being most likely to get injured during battle" by his fellow toa. He wore Kanohi Soqaw Mask of Determination, allowing him to become ignorant most of the time and never giving up. The more he falls the stronger he becomes. He loved all living creatures except Makuta who he disliked. He was the first of makuta's victoms. Toa Rubous: deceased-Timid and gentle, She was the spirit of fire seeming odd since most fire toa are tough and have much pride. Most of the times she stayed out of cnvesations and kept to herself. By far the most beautiful of all the toa, although this made her even more shy. she wore kanohi Matuse the Mask of free will allowing her to do anything she pleases, she is the only known toa that cannot be controlled by Saren. She died after refusing to marry Makuta Toa Fumad: deceased-pridful and gritty little is known about toa Fumad except tht he is the spirit of water and wares kanohi vopan Mas of Invisibilty allowing him to blend in with any background. He was killed By Makuta shortly after inventing gills for the other matoran. 'Kolamas II' Toa Deidra: surviving member-vibrant and hyper toa Deidra was a member of kolamas II team.He was the leader of Kolamas II team for a short period of time.He wares Kanohi Sperotuka the Mask of transformation allowing him to become anything or one he pleases.He was Makuta's best friend witch made Mata Nui jealous. This caused a rivalry between them. Although they did not know that Makuta was only pretending to be there friends in order to steal there great kanohi masks. Toa Deidra was the spirit of fire and wasvery happy about it. Although he is a nice toa, he showed anger and predujuce towards the water toa. Because of this the Creator lowered him to squad member and made Toa Kuge Leader. Altough Deidra was mad, he did not hold a grude angainst Kuge, even though she was a water toa.When he retired, he stubled upon Kanohi Hau and adopted the identity of Tahu and a hint to this is because he despised Gali. Toa Quafas: deceased-Bold and Agile, Quafas was the only member who was not created a toa but given opportunity to become toa when the Creator ran out of energy to birth toa. Quafas was once a matoran who rose to the opportunity to become toa when his friends did not. His toa spirit was Air.He wore the Kanohi Pucabas Mask of storm allowing him to summon typhoons and tornadoes at will. He was killed by the hands of Makuta. He was the most loved toa even by Makuta who hesitatedto kill him. Toa Gurnok: deceased- Powerfull and devastating, Gurnok was even considered dangerous by his fellow toa. He and toa Eisra were deeply in love. Once a rahi attacked Eisra and Gurnok killed it even though it was an endangered speicies. Gurnok would check on Eisra after every battle even if she wasn't hurt. Gurnok was a stone toa and wore Kanohi Yasmav Mask of fissures allowing him to cause earthquakes and fissures at will. Gurnok as killed by Makuta soley for insulting him when Makuta was injured. Toa Kuge: Surviving Member- Kuge was neat and independent, she loves to swim in all kinds of water. She is a water toa and wares Kanohi Quaxuzoo Mask of protection allowing her to make barriers at will. She was best friends with all water toa eeven Fumad who she sought to marry one day. She was heartbroken to learn that he died and alwas watched Makuta. She was the only toa to expect that Makuta was the one who killed the other toa.During her retirement stage she sought a way to bring back the dead and invented the Mask of life witch wasgiven to the Creator and greatly enhanced of it's power. But the Creator was afraid that the mask would be sought for purposes of evil as well, he sent it to a remote underwater island prison he called The Pit. Eventually a taem of matoran found the mask and brought it up to Voya Nui. Toa Thok: Surving Member- Thok was at first born a toa but then quit the toa team to join a group called the hunters. He met other piraka there including Zaktan the only evil piraka at the time Vezok, and Reidak Eventually The Hunters cast a spell on all of the members and turned them evil. After Quiting the Dark hunters, and during the fight with Axonn, Thok was struck by a bolt of lightning, freeing him of his spell. Axonn saw this as well and together, they fought the remaining Piraka and freed them. Zaktan was only one left and refused to turn good. Then Axonn made him a deal, if he was to turn good then he would be cured of his protodite problem. Zaktan agreed and together the piraka formed a toa team. Toa Piraka and fought to save Voya Nui from other new evils and the Brotherhood of Makuta. Toa Whenakpa: deceased- toa Wenakpa was feirce and hot blooded. He was toa of earth and wore Kanohi Spirkitu mask of master sonics and could shatter anything at will and cause sonic booms bggers than 3 villages combined. Altough he was feirce, he was never serious when he was out of battle. He was very wreckless even more than Toa Gurnok. He was killed by Makuta by being stabbed 12 times in the face and stomach. 'Toa Kolamas IV' Toa Yuplecty: deceased- This toa of air was the leader of Kolamas IV group and was remarkably diligent and hard working. He planned to search for Lesoviic but was killed before he could find him. H was exposed to the mutegen of the pitt when he and the others were sent to fix the broken stone cord connecting Mahri Nui to Voya Nui. He accidentally fell down the cord and was transformed by the water's mutegen. he came out un ablle to breathe air and was forced to wear a breather tube to allow him to survive above water.He was also never tricked to turn evil temporarily by Zarzahn. He only faked being evil as to try to kill Karzahni when when he fell asleep but failed numerous times and was even sentenced to hang but escaped wich started the war between the toa teams.He wore Kanohi Duhke, the mask of electrical storms. He was killed by Makuta by being fed to kraata. Toa Voas: deceased- Toa of water, she hated it although. Every time she had to swim she would his and mumble to herself about how annoying it was. Yet, every time she was sent on a mission, she had an encounter involving water. Altough she could swim, long exposures to water could kill her. She was hit on the back of the head by Makuta and was pushed into a lake unconcious and died. Her body was never found because it reached the bottom of the lake witch was deeper than a Mahri could venture. She wor Kanohi Baboko, mask of vaporation. Toa Jhojoh: survivig member- Mighty toa of stone. He could cause tremors with his sonic blaster. Toa Jhojoh was 75% toa of stone and 25% toa of sonics. Johjoh is the youngest of all the toa and still remains yongest using Kanohi Aeconu, mask of youth, wich was given to him by Turaga Artah witch was the turaga of choice that Artahka used to communicate through most of the time. He waers the Kanohi Hahunu, Mask of Tremors.When he retired he started to create an anti alighnment remedee with could turn bad things good and vise versa. On his way to test it on a wild rahi, he spilled some on an escaping kratta by accident. As a result, the kraata turned and acted good when put in rahkshi armor. He called this anti-Rahkshi or ataak. Toa Cauloos: deceased- Master minipulator, this toa of earth brought many new things to the arsenal of the toa. He was chosen to write a plaque honoring the toa, and how they would always be there. He was friends with Lesoviic and was the only toa from kolamas to face extrodanary dangers during one of their missions to fix the stone cord. He had to go rescue Yuplecty because the other toa were fighting of shadow stalkers. He died when he was decapitated by Makuta.He wore Kanohi Ertyui, mask of nature and could summon or control any rahi to aid him in battles. Toa Xebodiy: deceaced- Xebodiy was the agile yet old toa of fire. He could burn down whole buildings with his kanohi mask, Kanohi Qoolvo, mask of intense heat. He could even cause volcanoes to erupt. H was the eisiest to be hypnotized by Karzahni because of his old age.He was killed by Makuta's rahkshi Toa Necora: surviving member- Necora was a very quiet toa of ice. He would not talk even in the heat of battle. He preffers to go on solo missions and because of this works better alone. During most team missions, Necora will work by himself instead of work with the group. During the stone cord mission when they were escaping, they were being chased by zyglak. Necora ued his wits and froze the water in the stone cord freezing all of Mahri Nui. Although this happened, Mari Nui inhabitants could still travel and move but not above the water. Necora wears Kanohi Popar, mask of freezing.During retirement he went into deep sleep until he returned to Xaka Nui. Toa Makuta: surviving member- Makuta was a very powerful, yet cunning toa who was at times considered mad or crazy. He always plotted scheems to get rid of enemies witch were very gruesom.He was considered close to Mata Nui even though he despized him secretly. He at first was a toa of sonics and wore Kanohi Ziggoy mask of sound. When he got tired of this position, he quckly burned the mask and stole the Mask of Darkness and made a weaker duplicate the Kanohi Kraahkan mask of shadows. He although didn't wear this mask until after he quit the toa forces. He wore Kanohi Sudok, mask of cyclones. He was the one who killed most of the members of the toa Kolamas teams. Toa Mata nui: surviving member- very little is known about Mata Nui during his toa missions. Mata Nui was a toa of light and wore Kanohi Mata, mask of true purity. Mata was very niave and kind hearted. he liked Makuta and everyone else and hated fighting and would get sensitive about killing things, even things of pure evil. He was put into Deep sleep by Makuta. 'Notable Members' Kolamas I: Toa Saren, Toa Eisrah Kolamas II: Toa Deidra, Toa Kuge, Toa Thok Kolamas IV: Toa Jhojoh, Toa Necora, Toa Makuta, Toa Mata Nui 'Mission on Xaka Nui' After their long retirment, Toa Saren, Kuge, Deidra, Necora, Jhojoh, and Eisrah were called back to duty and were sent on their last mission. They traveld through a portal to an alternate bionicle realm called Xaka Nui. A first they were confused to find nothing in the realm that was odd or dangerous so they decided to try and contact the Creator through the village's prophet, Artah who had recently traveled to Xaka Nui in search of a new home. After contact with the Creator, they were forced to stay due to his direct orders. Meanwhile, two matoran, Pokann and Loso awoke an evil entity accidentally when they read an enscription on a stone tablet. When this entity Xeminesx, awoke he escaped from his prison and flew to The Badlands. The toa then tried to convince Artah to let them fight Xeminesx but he refused and instead sent Tonlu who had more stength that six toa combined. After failing Tonlu was turned evil and destroyed his village and killed Artah, even though the toa tried to stop him. Tonlu was too powerful and the Toa had to escape with the surviving matoran Pokann, Loso, Evora, Nopopo, Muk, Soquaka, and Arozen. When Tonlu returned, Xeminesx awarded him with two potions wich Tonlu drank. When he did this two demons came forth from him, Akari, an Zarrari. Then Tonlu was ordered to find the masks while Xeminesx summoned forth the six nightmare beasts. Meanwhile Evora was searching for the mask himself as a direct orde from Nopopo, captai and leader of the matoran, when he found the mask of angels, the Toa ordered him to give it to them. Then Xeminesx, Tonlu, Akari, and Zarrari came and stole the mask wich caused a battle btween the toa and them. When Xeminesx and Tonlu won, they encountered the Gaurdian of the mask who fought with them and the Toa feircley. The Gaurdian won and took them mask Deeper into the badlands Xeminesx altough had an early start and summoned up his nightmare beast of stone to keep the toa busy.